


pressure

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autistic Will Graham, Domestic, Gift Giving, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Stimming, Triple Drabble, weighted blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Hannibal gets Will a gift.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 199
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	pressure

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** blanket
> 
> i love autistic!will so much its unreal
> 
> enjoy!

"I got you a gift," Hannibal says, smiling.

"What is it?"

Hannibal reveals what he's hiding behind himself— it's a blanket, but it looks like he's struggling holding it up, which is weird. "It's a weighted blanket."

Will's eyes widen. "You really didn't have to—"

"You told me you enjoyed pressure and that it was a great way to, uh, what's the word? Stim?"

He swallows and clears his throat. "Yeah. Stimming." Self-stimulating behavior. As much as he's always been the _weird guy_ wherever he went, he's still repressed his stims throughout all his life. Like that was a limit on his weirdness. Wiggling and flapping his hands and repeating other people's words.

Hannibal continues, eyes twinkling, "A great way to stim for you, so I decided to order one online." He takes it and offers it to Will, who grabs it and drags it off to the couch, tucking himself into it with a little difficulty.

The weighted blanket presses onto his body hard, nearly drowns him in it. It's the greatest sensation he's ever felt. He smiles wide and looks up at Hannibal, resists the urge to start flapping his hands for a second before getting over it and doing so. He's so happy he just can't repress it.

"This is amazing!" he chirps. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course," Hannibal replies, leaning in to kiss him on the lips chastely, just for a moment. "I love you. I just want to make you happy."

Hannibal has spent the years since the fall making it up to him— all the pain and suffering he's gone through because of him— but this is one of the few times it really does hit home.

Will hums as he flaps his hands, wiggling against the weighted blanket as he gets comfortable. 


End file.
